Chat Policies
The following are specific rules for the . As Chat is still a part of the Wiki, these rules are in addition to the twelve Community Policies. Chat Policies 1. Chat Games :Chat Games are a fun way to pass the time. Such games include "hit the person above you" or "say the first word that pops into your head after reading the previous word". These games are usually allowed, however, if the activity becomes out of hand, moderators may cease the game. :Role-playing is also perfectly acceptable, as long the content is not overly disruptive, sexual, or otherwise disturbing. Any role-play that may violate these rules or disrupt chat will be asked to be taken to PM immediately, otherwise it will not be permitted to continue. 2. Chat Topics :Conversations discussing religion, politics, gender, sexuality, or race must be kept in order by all users. :If a user feels uncomfortable or offended by a topic in chat then they may ask the discussion to stop or make their opinion known to a moderator who will then assess the situation. If the topic is found to violate any other policies then it must cease immediately or offending users will be removed from chat. Users may continue the topic in PM. :If a topic is found to be of no violation of any policies then a moderator will ask for chat's majority opinion to determine if the topic will be continued. If the topic is continued the offended user is free to go AFK or leave the chat until the discussion is over. 3. Undefined Circumstances :Chat moderators reserve the right to add temporary rules or take action in a situation not covered by the RWBY Wiki Chat Policy. When doing so, the action taken must always be justified and explainable, should an administrator investigate the situation. 4. Chat Disturbances :Chat moderators reserve the right to immediately take action if they see a user to be excessively spamming, trolling or flaming. This includes, but is not limited to, flooding the chat with external links, over-use of capital letters, posting long walls of text (3+ lines), spamming the AFK button or spamming a certain phrase. Chat Moderators Chat moderators reserve the right to ban or kick any user who does not abide by the rules or if the moderator determines that the user may be harmful to the wiki or the chat in some way. Chat moderators are asked to give fair warnings to users about their behavior when appropriate. Chat moderators must explain to the user why they are being kicked prior to kicking them from chat if warnings about the specific behavior have not already been given. When banning a user, moderators must clearly specify the reason for the ban in the ban summary. In incidents where chat and/or its users are significantly disrupted and/or threatened, such as, but not limited to, an invasion, large volumes of spam making conversation difficult, or multiple links to malware or sexual content, moderators are permitted to take immediate action to remove or stop the offender. On the occasion that a user may think that the behavior of a chat moderator is inappropriate, please take screenshots showing the situation and contact an administrator or bureaucrat for them to deal with. Possible chat moderator status abuses include, but are not limited to: *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user for difference in opinion or beliefs *Kick/Banning/Harassing a user for no valid reason *Unfairly threatening users about behavior/making unfair demands If a chat moderator is determined to be abusing their powers, they must formally apologize to the user and, in some cases, a nomination for their removal may be opened. The following is a list of users with chat moderator status: *13th madman *A1ch3mi57 *Call me Nappa *Captain Barracuda *CreedKeeper25 *Kamikaze839 *The Velvet Scarlatina Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy